


Marking Up

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Sam Winchester Talks Dirty, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: You didn’t know why it thrilled you the way it did it, but you wanted to sink your teeth into Sam’s neck and show him and the rest of the world that he was yours just as much as you were his.Squares Filled: A/B/O (@samwinchesterbingo), Biting (@spnkinkbingo), Free Space (@spnabobingo)





	Marking Up

You felt the point on your neck aching before opening your eyes. Actually, maybe that was why you’d woken up.

Sam’s arm was around your middle, his body naked against yours. You’d spent the whole night awake, mating – _fucking_ – like there was no tomorrow and generally being all over one another. You could still feel a pulsing ache all over your body, and it only brought back memories from what you’d just been doing.

“Omega,” Sam moaned into the back of your neck, holding you tighter and taking a long deep breath.

“Alpha,” you yawned. “Good morning.”

In response to that, you felt him rooting his cock against your ass just a bit, and you wiggled your hips.

Sam growled and you felt wetness pooling between your legs. You’d think that after a while night of fucking you’d feel less heated, but it was quite the contrary. You felt like you could just lock yourself up with him in your room and fuck for days. And you weren’t even in heat.

“Baby...” he hummed.

“Yes?”

Sam chuckled, losing his grip, and you used the opportunity to turn around and finally face him. You moved your hands to your Alpha’s face, caressing his cheeks. You kissed his lips gently, and he let another hum.

You moved your hands down to his chest, sneaking your way up to sit on top of him, his cock right against your pussy.

“Omega...” Sam growled.

“I remember distinctly that I didn’t get to mark you yet,” you rocked your hips slowly, rubbing your folds right against his shaft and gasping. “ _Alpha_.”

He smirked, moving his hands slowly up your legs, resting them on your thighs.

“Is that what got you all wet so quickly, omega?” he used his grip to help you. “Thinking of biting me? Of marking me so everyone will know I have an Omega eager to have me any moment? You want people to know you _own_ me.”

While Omegas and Betas always took marks when it came to claiming, the same couldn’t be stated for Alphas. Once, back in the far past and when the Alphas were few, they could have more than a dozen of Omegas and Betas to themselves, their personal pack, and no neck had suck a space to accommodate so many claim marks. So, Alphas, Omegas and Betas evolved not to need such a thing to happen.

Currently, however, things were very different. The population had a very balanced division, with 34% of humans being Alphas, 31% being omegas and the remaining of them being betas; huge packs weren’t the norm any more and were mostly composed by family members and friends. Omegas were still being marked, Betas were still being marked, and some Alphas opted for being marked by their partners just as well.

You didn’t know why it thrilled you the way it did it, but you wanted to sink your teeth into Sam’s neck and show him and the rest of the world that he was yours just as much as you were his.

“Well, we can’t let that go unnoticed,” your boyfriend bit his lower lip.

Sam lifted you like you were nothing, holding you long enough for his cock to be positioned right over your entrance.

“Sit on that dick, baby,” he stared into your eyes.

You lowered yourself slowly, feeling your pussy stretching to accommodate him. Once you were comfortably set, you moved slowly, testing the position. Every movement made your clit rub against his hipbone and Sam seemed to know that very well, using it to his own advantage.

“Perfect little omega,” he groaned, moving one of his hands and playing with your nipple, exactly how you liked it.

You only moaned more and yelped when Sam sat up, talking your lips in his in a desperate kiss.

“Alpha,” you grabbed a handful of his hair.

“Gonna cum already, baby? We’ve barely started.”

You let out a cry when he slapped your ass, moving your hips harder and faster.

“My possessive little omega,” he growled. “Cum for me, then. Cum and mark me.”

You moved all of his hair away with both your hands, exposing his face to your eyes, and lowered your lips to his neck, taking a long sniff of his scent and feeling your orgasm hitting you like a crashing force, sinking your teeth into his skin as it happened.

The moan your Alpha left could probably be heard in the whole bunker, loud and clear, and his hands squeezed you so tightly you didn’t doubt you’d get a bruise. Not less than a second later, he popped his knot inside you, spilling his seed right into your cunt.

You two sat there, panting and trying to steady your breathing, and when you opened your eyes, your first instinct was to kiss and lick the place where you’d bit him.

 _My Alpha,_ you thought to yourself. You could get used to that.


End file.
